A Hole Lotta Love
"A Hole Lotta Love" ("Huyendo del Hoyo, Caí en el Arroyo") es el episodio 7.2 de la serie de televisión de Happy Tree Friends. Trama del Episodio Pop y Cub están caminando por el parque. Mientras Pop quita las cenizas de su pipa, Cub se acerca a un viejo pozo. Pop ve esto y apenas logra salvar a Cub de que se caiga dentro de este. Pop le dice a Cub que se quedara donde está, y luego seguir la mirada de Cub al camión de helados de Cro-Marmot. Cuando Pop se da la vuelta, sin embargo, Cub ha desaparecido, dejando sólo su gorro. Pop, temiendo lo peor, empieza tirando de una cuerda en el pozo con la esperanza de que Cub podría agarrarse, viene con las manos vacías cada vez, hasta que la cuerda cae dentro. Pop se dirige a una mesa de picnic donde Lumpy, Sniffles y The Mole están leyendo y comiendo, pidiendo ayuda. Sniffles tiene una idea, sonríe, y todos van a su taller, donde el grupo comienza a trabajar en un dispositivo, elaborando planes y soldando metal. Lumpy, por su parte, se pasa todo el tiempo comiendo latas de frijoles, lo que lo obliga a correr a un cobertizo cercano. Al día siguiente, la creación de Sniffles, un taladro grande, sale del taller. Comienzan a taladrar el suelo, pero The Mole es asesinado al instante cuando la pequeña burbuja de cristal en donde se encuentra es aplastada contra el suelo. Pop toma el mapa de las manos muertas de The Mole, pero se sorprende al enterarse de que el mapa no es más que garabatos. Pop y Sniffles detienen y le preguntan a Handy, que acaba de poner unas tuberías subterráneas. Handy les explica cómo llegar, señalandoles. Debido a su falta de manos, sin embargo, Pop no puede entender hacia donde está señalando Handy. Después Handy se enoja y le grita a Pop por la confusión, Pop y Sniffles se van, destruyendo las tuberías en el proceso. Comienza a salir gas toxico de las tuberías y Handy, luego de intentar de forma fallida cerrar el gas, cae muerto. Pop y Sniffles se pelean por el volante, haciendo que excaven en direcciones aleatorias y saltar fuera de la tierra en varios lugares. La aleta de la máquina emerge en medio de una carretera y comienza a perseguir a Mime, que hace malabares mientras iba en su monociclo. Mime pedalea, pero se relaja cuando la aleta vuelve a irse bajo tierra. Levanta la vista para ver que Petunia está conduciendo directamente hacia él. Mime se prepara para el impacto, pero la aleta reaparece y corta el coche de Petunia (y a ella misma) en el medio, dejando a Mime ileso. La mitad del auto de Petunia derriba los botes de basura frente a la casa de Cuddles. Abre una ventana y mira, sorprendido por el daño. Mientras Pop y Sniffles continúan su lucha por el control del vehículo, el volante se rompe. La máquina se sale de la tierra y vuelve al subsuelo. La fuerza del impacto que causa que Mime salga volando por los aires. Aterriza perfectamente y lanza las tres bolas con las que estaba haciendo malabares en la puerta de la casa Cuddles. Cuando Cuddles sale, Mime trata en vano de explicarle a Cuddles lo que sucedió, pero Cuddles mueve la cabeza y no sabe de lo que está hablando Mime. La aleta de repente viene y corta la parte delantera de la casa Cuddles, haciendo que caiga hacia adelante donde están Cuddles y Mime. El frente cae. Mime sale ileso, ya que está dentro de la ventana que Cuddles abrió al principio. Cuddles, sin embargo, no es tan afortunado, ya que es cortado en pedazos por la otra ventana. Sniffles y Pop tratan de volver a colocar el volante, pero el taladro golpea una pared subterránea de hormigón. El taladro se traba, ya que está alojado en el concreto, pero, debido a que aún está activo, el resto de la máquina empieza a girar a un ritmo acelerado. Pop se las arregla para llegar a los controles, mientras que numerosas latas de frijoles vuelan de un armario y comienzan a rebotar. Las latas perforan a Sniffles varias veces y cuando Pop finalmente logra detener la máquina, la mitad del cuerpo Sniffles desapareció. De vuelta en el pozo, Cub viene saltando con un helado en la mano para recuperar su gorro, sin haber caído en el pozo en primer lugar. La máquina comienza a conducir hacia Cub, pero a Pop le preocupa que Cub pueda ser atropellado por el mismo. Él va a la parte superior de la máquina, donde The Mole estaba antes, y lanza un ancla para detener la máquina. Mime, ahora cansado y la desacelerando, termina con la cabeza aplastada por el ancla. La máquina se detiene justo antes de atropellar a Cub, pero Pop golpea accidentalmente a Cub hacia el pozo cuando abre la puerta. Suspirando, Pop vuelve bajo tierra para buscar a Cub. Surge de debajo de la tierra bajo el cobertizo donde estaba Lumpy, destrozándolo hasta la muerte. Moraleja "Anything worth doing is worth doing well!" (¡Cualquier cosa que vale la pena hacer, vale la pena hacerla bien!). Muertes #La cabeza de The Mole explota cuando el taladro entra en la tierra. #Handy respira gas venenoso y se intoxica. #Petunia es cortada a la mitad por la aleta de la maquina. #Una ventana cerrada cae encima de Cuddles, desmembrandolo. #Sniffles es golpeado por numerosas latas. #Un ancla es empalada en la cabeza de Mime. #Cub puede haber muerto por la caída, dependiendo de la profundidad del pozo y de cuanto hayan tardado en ayudarlo. #Lumpy es destrozado por el taladro. Errores #El lunar en la cara de The Mole cambia de lugar varias veces. #Las herramientas del cinturón de Handy cambian de posición varias veces. #La basura en el frente de la casa de Cuddles desaparece cuando la parte delantera de la casa empieza a caerse. #Cuando Pop está a punto de aplastar a Cub, el taladro está alejado del pozo, pero cuando abre la puerta, el pozo está enfrente del taladro. #Se desconoce cómo Cub consiguió el helado, ya que él no tiene dinero y Pop no podría haberlo comprado ya que estaba tratando de salvarlo. #Cuando las latas están rebotando, ninguna golpea a Pop. #Cuando Pop vuelve a usar el taladro, después de tirar a Cub al agujero, el ancla que usó y que mató a Mime, desaparece. Destruccion #El taladro aplasta una escalera. #El taladro derriba toda la puerta y pequeñas porciones de la pared del cobertizo. #El vidrio en la parte superior del taladro se rompe cuando entra a la tierra. #El taladro cava a través de algunas tuberías que liberan gas venenoso. #La aleta del taladro comienza a cortar la calle y la acera. #El taladro corta un buzón y un árbol por la mitad. #El auto de Petunia, junto con su flor y ambientador, está cortado por la mitad por la aleta del taladro. #Una de las dos mitades del auto de Petunia chocó contra los botes de basura de Cuddles. #Sniffles y Pop accidentalmente arrancan el control del taladro. #El taladro salta del suelo varias veces hacia la tierra y el centro de la calle. #Una parte de la casa de Cuddles está cortada por la aleta del taladro. Una de las ventanas se rompe cuando cae sobre Cuddles. #Las lentes de las gafas de Sniffles están destrozadas por dos latas. #El taladro destruye una pequeña parte de una pared de ladrillos. #El anclaje al taladro deja marcas en el pavimento mientras se arrastra. #Al final del simulacro se arranca una letrina del suelo. Curiosidades *Fue estrenado junto con "A Change of Heart" y "Mime to Five". *El Ídolo Maldito aparece junto con la basura de Cuddles. *Cuando el taladro golpea el concreto, se puede ver un pentagrama. *Kenn Navarro dijo que el dio la voz de Handy en este episodio, ya que Warren Graff no estaba disponible en ese momento. *Lumpy es extrañamente adicto a los frijoles en este episodio. *Todas las muertes fueron causadas por Pop. *Éste es uno de los tres episodios de la serie de TV donde Petunia aparece, pero Giggles no. Los otros son Wishy Washy y Take a Hike. *Cuando Handy está en el túnel, se lo puede escuchar decir "What the..." (Pero que...). *Cuando Cuddles abre la puerta y ve a Mime se lo puede escuchar decir "Can I help you?" (¿Puedo Ayudarte?). *El mismo esqueleto de Sea What I Found aparece cuando Pop y Sniffles pelean por el volante, como decoración de fondo. *El título del episodio tal vez esté basado en la canción de Led Zeppelin Whole Lotta Love. *La muerte de Cuddles es similar a la muerte de Mime en Brake the Cycle. *Además del Ídolo Maldito, junto con la basura de Cuddles están un ojo y un corazón. Vídeo Parte 1 thumb|center|550px Parte 2 thumb|center|550px Galería en:A Hole Lotta Love Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios Regulares Categoría:Serie de TV Categoría:Episodios con dos partes Categoría:Seventh Heaven Categoría:Episodios con mucho Caos Categoría:Gran Multitud de Personajes Categoría:Episodios 2006 Categoría:Protagonizado Por Pop Categoría:Protagonizado Por Sniffles Categoría:Protagonizado Por Cub